Tunes of the Trumpet
by LustForTheLetters
Summary: Slash version of the whole song challenge concept! Will continue if asked to continue!


**(Quick A/N) - I know this idea has been taken a bunch of times but I wanted to try this myself. Thanks for reading!**

**Love the Way You Lie (Eminem feat. Rihanna) - Jalph**

_Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yet the chills used to get 'em...and you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em?_

Ralph was getting tired of waiting.

Whether or not the other boy realized it, the blonde was always waiting for that tender moment to be shared. Things that happened between the two of them didn't nearly happen as much as it had in the beginning. They would laugh, eager in young youth, and they would caress and kiss as though the island simply didn't matter. Fingers laced and skin touching, Ralph could clearly remember the starlit nights where Jack would be right beside him all throughout the night. He would laugh into his ear, calling him his own and making all these promises.

Then the madness kicked in.

At first, it seemed nearly subtle. It was just a little pig, nothing too big of importance. However, as the days ticked like clockwork and the moments between the two grew thinner and thinner, Ralph found out that Jack simply didn't care for him anymore. His face would always shun him, the facepaint showing much more necessity than the other boy himself. The tribe would call to Jack, calling him their leader, and Ralph could only watch from the side as the boy's greediness and need to control consumed him.

His heart couldn't have broken harder than how it did.

Now the two boys were sharing such hostile glares, their eyes combating mixed emotions. Jack was on top, his spear taunting Ralph's fair skin, and the blonde simply looked up with fear laced within him.

"Jack, you don't have to do this..." he whispered, almost pleading for the other to stop. Jack didn't look the least bit amused with these words.

"You're right, I don't have to...but I want to."

The tip of the spear hit against the skin slightly, and for a sheer moment Ralph could have almost sworn there was reluctance within Jack's voice. Yet this hopeful moment was soon blown away from the blood that was beginning to trickle down his collarbone, where the weapon hit against.

"Jack." Ralph sighed, and the redhead ignored the other boy's cries from the side as he swooped in and pressed his hand against Ralph's mouth. He went in for a last hasty breath.

"We both knew it would come to this...can't say I'm sorry, though."

Ralph didn't bother to say another word; it was too late anyways.

* * *

** Misery (Maroon 5) - Rogice**

_ Sometimes these cuts are deeper than they seem. You'd rather cover up; I'd rather let them be._

It would be a damn lie if Maurice said he was ashamed.

He enjoyed tasting the warm skin, to embrace the boy in his most vulnerable stage. Roger was never the type to give himself away - this much he knew. However, to see Roger twisting and turning from beneath him...it brought this strange sensation of pleasure.

"I swear to God...if the others find out about this then -."

"Let 'em know about it. Besides," Maurice paused, trailing an itching finger towards the rim of Roger's shorts, "It's not as if you're going to be turning away anytime soon."

"Maurice," Roger hissed, his teeth gritted against each other and spitting out every syllable as though it was like poison in his mouth. The light-haired boy chuckled, leaning down and giving the boy another harsh kiss before taking the shorts into full consideration.

Roger glared at the little hickeys on his neck later on that evening, and he prayed that the red scarf in his closet would be able to cover it up the next morning. Maurice on the other hand didn't seem the least bit secretive; the finger marks on his skin were comfortable as they were.

* * *

**One Day (Trading Yesterday) - Ralmon**

_ Hope could make these promises come true; beyond what I say, what love can do; with every moment leading me to you tonight._

Simon almost never stirred from his own paradise.

This was his cocoon, and he was proud of it. With every living creatures here, and with the utopian atmosphere that was almost like sheer Heaven, the boy could easily relax and watch the stars without a care in the world. Tonight however, he could hear the crunch of twigs from a fairly close distance away, and he quickly turned to find a shadowy figure in the presense. A couple of chuckles later revealed it to be the leader, with his carefree eyes barely noticeable in the darkness.

At the same time of his being frightened, Simon knew he was oddly relieved for it to be the boy he was wishing it to be. Ralph smiled before sitting down alongside Simon, turning towards him and whispered as low as he could.

"That is you, isn't it Simon?"

The younger boy nodded, almost as though he was expecting that question. He scooted a little farther away since their distance was rather close and personal, only to find that Ralph didn't hesitate moving in the same direction to get right back where they started. Simon could only guess the other boy needed the comfort in such dark places.

"Don't understand why you come here of all places...don't you ever get scared?"

"I'm comfortable," Simon whispered right back, bringing his knees in to place his chin on the tops of them. "I'm not scared by anything here...why, are you?"

"Nah," Ralph smiled, leaning in closer to look up and down. "I figured you'd be the scared one."

It took a while for Simon to realize he was actually blushing before shaking his head quickly, trying to prove that he too could be brave. He honestly didn't know if Ralph could see his face from the darkened area they were in, but Ralph was much more closer than Simon could have imagined, and the black-haired boy wanted nothing else but to lean in as well. The other boy's scent drifted, leaving Simon to be more in need than he had originally expected.

"You sure are quiet," Ralph eyed Simon's lips longingly. "You've barely said a word...I know we're in a rather scary place, but you shouldn't have to feel scared if you're with me."

"...prove that I don't have to be..."

Simon could only mouth the next words before Ralph slowly leaned in and let his lips linger onto the other's. It was rather sweet and bitter at the same time, but Simon quickly drew accustomed to the new sensation, and he leaned right back in and showed how much he enjoyed this.

The night didn't nearly seem as intimidating has it had before.

* * *

** Too Close (Alex Clare) - Jager (lol)**

_ At the end of it all, you're still my best friend...but there's something inside I need to release._

"You...you kissed me."

Jack was still in shock, his hand brought up to the corners of his violently bitten lips and his eyes begging for an explanation. The other boy, his breathing harsh and his as red as a summer rose, didn't feel the need to give him one.

"What else would it be?"

"But...why would you do something like that?" Jack retorted, his eyes piercing through the other boy as though he was responsible for some sort of morbid crime. He watched as Roger threw his hand in his hair and sighed, shaking his head.

"You must really be an idiot if you couldn't see it before..."

See _what_ before? Jack wasn't exactly sure if Roger had ever really given him a sign or two, but apparently Roger had been waiting for a moment such as this for a while. Everything just felt...it all felt way too rushed.

"Roger...I really -."

"Just forget it." The other boy hissed, throwing his hand away from his face and into the air as though he was just going to give up. "Forget everything that just happened...forget I did anything."

"What the hell?" Jack yelled, watching as the other boy walked down the stairs and hid his face away, determined not to let the other boy see his face of sheer rejection. The redhead followed the other choir member down the stairs, as though he was traveling at the speed of light, before the two quickly came to the front door. Jack grabbed at the other's arms, and he refused to let the other boy get away.

"Explanation. Now." He commanded, and the other boy could only look towards him in shock.

"...the hell is there to explain, Jack? I kissed you, isn't that enough explanation you need?!"

Jack was almost too shocked to say anything back towards this outburst. He could only watch as the tears started to form on the sides of Roger's dark eyes...and then the regret started to pile on him.

"Roger..."

"Just say that you want to remain friends. That's what you wanted, am I right?!" Roger hissed, wiping away the tears quickly as though they were never there. Jack wanted to fight against that claim.

However, he knew that being friends was probably the best option for the best of them. That way, neither of them could be hurt more than they already were.

"Yeah...I guess."

* * *

** Vulnerable (Secondhand Serenade) - Maurmon (Maurice/Simon)**

_ Share with me the secrets that you've kept in, 'cause it's cold inside. It's cold inside._

Maurice didn't really hate thunderstorms, but he couldn't stand the sight of lightning, even with the horrific rain building up from outside.

He was practically shivering from the inside of the shelter. There was absolutely no sign of warm contact anywhere - his clothes were soaked already, and his skin wasn't too fond of the night weather. Maurice could only glance outside to find that the sun and the warmth wouldn't come anytime soon.

Everyone else was sleeping, surprisingly. Normally, during the storms, the littler children would be crying all the night long and would keep Maurice awake. Tonight though, they seemed to have gotten quieter, and the boy was thankful enough just for that.

"Can't take this for granted," he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling the beauty of slumber come up once again. Before he could finally drift off though, the sight of lightning came up once again, making him wide awake. He was threatening the nightly skies at this point.

"Why can't I actually go to sleep...?" He whispered, noticing someone actually crawl up towards him. The figure seemed so discreet and quiet and he hardly noticed him at first.

"Are you alright?" The boy whispered, and Maurice instantly knew him by the voice.

"...Simon?"

The littler boy pressed a finger against his lips as though to silence the other choir member before sitting down right by him.

"...like I asked before, are you okay?"

"Peachy...only for the fact that I can't sleep." Maurice whispered right back, watching as Simon smiled and laughed.

"Yeah..I can't, either. Storms aren't really my source for sleep." The younger boy laughed lightly, making sure to keep himself quiet so he couldn't wake up anyone. Even with the rumbling thunder, and the flashes of lightning that kept going through the sky, Maurice was comfortable with someone to actually talk to - especially since it was Simon himself.

"It's really cold out here..." Simon muttered, bringing his arms around his own torso to show just how cool it was. Maurice had a thought that went into his mind, but he quickly turned it down - what would the other boy think of it if he actually knew?

"We could...never mind."

"Huh?" Simon wondered, giving the other boy a nudge to keep going.

"If we're cold...then we could...it sounds stupid, never mind."

Simon smiled from ear to ear as he brought his body closer to where Maurice's was before intertwining his fingers with the other boy's.

"I bet it's not stupid at all...try me."

Maurice found this hand-holding a little strange, considering that it was with a guy he barely knew, but he had to admit that the feeling was warming him up. He couldn't argue against heat, so he leaned a side of his body towards Simon's and placed his head on the other boy' shoulder.

"...this feels strange."

"It's warming you up though, isn't it?" Simon asked, laughing and relaxing his own head against the side of Maurice's.

"Yeah...it does." Maurice replied, squeezing Simon's hand tighter and letting the thunder and the rain attempt to drown out the noises his own heart was making.

The attempts, of course, failed miserably.

**So, yeah - I know this wasn't very long but I just wanted to try this thing out. I know this idea has been taken a billion times but I wanted to try it myself to see how it went. **

**By the way - Thanks for all the reviews on Crave and my other oneshots. I really appreciate the feedback.**

**I don't know if I should continue making these...what do you guys think?**


End file.
